


Is this to end or just begin?

by beejabbers, Sally_Port



Series: All of My Love [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sugar Daddy, Uncle/Niece Incest, the sugar daddy au you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejabbers/pseuds/beejabbers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Port/pseuds/Sally_Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was inadvertently trying to be her fucking sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to tinypirateinvasion for being my beta. ;)

It started out as little things.

The complete Harry Potter book and DVD collection, wand and robe set included, for Christmas when she was sixteen. An Xbox 360 and at least ten corresponding games for her seventeenth birthday. Real diamond earrings for Easter the following year.

She tried to refuse the gifts, but he would just shake his head with a smug smile on his face and insist on her enjoying them. It seemed like every time she told him to stop, he got her something even more expensive the next damn holiday.

Charlie never thought anything of it, really. Miles was her uncle and he had a lot of money; so what if he wanted to buy her incredibly overpriced gifts for the holidays? She definitely wasn’t complaining.

It wasn’t until the 4th of July during the year she turned twenty that she realized it was more than that.

“Do you even know who this is?”

Charlie glanced up from her phone, cocking an eyebrow at him. He’d been drinking for a while, she could tell from the leisurely expression on his face, but he was far from drunk. She paused, listening to the song playing on the radio before rolling her eyes at him. “It’s Led Zeppelin. All My Love.”

Miles snorted, tossing back the rest of his beer and chucking the empty can into the growing pile outside of the firepit circle. He had a drinking problem, that was for sure, but Charlie remained quiet as he swayed. “Right. I forgot who your mother was for a second.”

“There’s not a day that she doesn’t listen to them,” Charlie sighed sarcastically, locking her phone and putting it into her pants pocket. She looked up at him, patting the seat of the chair next to her. “Come on over, old man.”

“Old man?” He grimaced, plopping down and then leaned into her space, beer and smoke wafting off of him. “I’ve got a good handful of years left before you can call me that.”

His eyes were glazed over and he probably wasn’t trying to make her melt with his lazy grin, but Charlie still felt like he was tantalizing her. Her stomach dropped at the thought, one that had been plaguing her mind for years. It probably wasn’t quite so normal for one to fantasize about their uncle fucking them really hard into their mattress, screaming his name as-

But nobody was ever going to know about that.

She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. He wasn't going to get to her tonight. The time before it had been at a family dinner party and they’d accidentally crashed into each other. Miles’ hands had lingered on her waist, her shirt bunched up and his fingers had slid down her exposed skin to her hips as he’d steadied her. Charlie couldn’t help it, she’d excused herself and ran, escaped to her room and cranked up the stereo to the highest volume so no one could her scream into her pillow.

“You okay there, kid?” Miles questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

Charlie smiled, putting her hand on his chest and shoving him back. “Well, no offense, but your breath smells awful.” She paused, scooting as far away from him as possible in her chair. “ _Old man_.”

Miles groaned and she laughed quietly, blocking the callused hand that he tried to slap her arm with. A comfortable silence fell over them, the voices of their family and friends overlapping and fading, the radio playing music quietly. She couldn’t help but gaze at him from under her lashes, imagining sucking a hickey into his neck, biting his stubble covered jaw-

“Hey,” he mumbled suddenly and Charlie jerked her head up, thinking she was caught, but he wasn’t looking at her, digging his hand into the pocket of his jacket, fishing something out. The fire in the pit was going strong, casting a flickering orange glow, but it wasn’t enough to see what he was holding. Miles smiled lopsidedly at her. “Don’t get mad at me, but I got you something.”

“What?” Charlie frowned. “It’s the 4th of July, Miles. What could you have possibly gotten me?”

Miles sighed, handing over a thin, plain box. “I dunno, Charlie. Something to celebrate our freedom?”

"Miles," Charlie drawled, trying not to laugh. She fiddled with the gift, quirking her lips up at him. "Did you steal the Declaration of Independence?"

He shot her a dry look, reaching over to pluck the top off of the box. "It's way better than a piece of old, smelly paper."

Charlie's breath caught in her throat as she looked down. A necklace sat inside of the cushioned interior, sparkling dimly in the firelight. A pendant hung at the end of it, a stunning diamond sealed inside and she couldn't help but stare in awe.

"I can't accept this," she breathed.

Miles sighed heavily, rubbing a hand against his temple. "Yes, you can."

"Why? Don't you have some psychotic, money hungry girlfriend to give this to?" Charlie dazedly slid her fingers along the chain, white gold from the look of it, scooping up the diamond to admire it.

Miles had never went this far before. He had gotten her some really great (luxurious) presents for the holidays over the years, and he’d even given Danny the same treatment, but Miles had never bought them anything outside of that. Hell, they hardly ever saw him outside of that.

“Money hungry girlfriend- What? No.” Miles raked a hand through his hair and all but glared at her, his black locks stuck up in a crazy swirl. Charlie wanted to know what it would look like after she’d grabbed fistfuls of it during- _damn it, no_. “I was just trying to do something nice, Charlie.”

She huffed out a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him. “Nice? This is more than nice, Miles. This is probably a thousand dollars I’m holding in my hand.”

Miles looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. Charlie heard him barely mumbled, “More like two grand.”

“Two thousand dollars?!” she exclaimed, eyeing the necklace like it was going to break suddenly without even being touched. “Miles, I really can’t accept this.”

Jason hadn’t even spent that much money on her and they were together all throughout high school. He was cute as hell, and he was a great kisser, but _someone else_ was constantly on her mind and Charlie had figured she had some dark demons to sort through before she could even think of dating after they broke up.

Miles wouldn’t meet her eyes as he grunted. “Well, you’re gonna accept it, because I spent two grand for it and I want to see you wear it.”

_Oh, fuck._

Charlie had to look away as she shifted again, realizing just how blind she’d been. She was pretty sure Miles _liked_ this. He was buying things for her without asking for shit in return, save for her company. He’d been doing it for years, but now that she thought about it, he’d probably been covering up for it by using the holidays as an excuse.

Miles was inadvertently trying to be her fucking _sugar daddy_.

She was going to have sexual fantasy fuel for years to come, for fuck’s sake. Charlie could already feel the heat building up between her thighs and she tightened them, attempting to ward it off. She wanted to throw the necklace at him and run, run so far away that maybe she could change her name. She’d find a replacement for him, some other forty year old dark haired man with a kink for twenty year old women calling him ‘uncle.’

Oh, _fuck_ , she was so going to hell.

“Okay,” Charlie murmured softly, turning to him with a hesitant smirk on her face. “Help me put it on then?”

Charlie didn’t notice she was doing it until after it had happened a couple of times. 

They were visiting him, for once; Ben, Rachel, Charlie, Danny, and the extended family all lounging around, eating the catering service food Miles had ordered. Charlie had claimed a seat at the island in the kitchen while the others stayed in the dining room. She watched him as he poured over his papers at the small wooden table in the corner, imagining him bending her over it and scattering everything all over the floor, because she was a fucking masochist or something.

“Stop staring, Charlie.”

She started and scrunched up her nose frustratedly. “You can barely see what you’re writing right now; how’d you know I was staring at you?”

Miles huffed a laugh, pushing his reading glasses up. “You were practically burning holes into the side of my face, kid.”

He looked over at her, smirking, and though his eyes were dark, they were dancing in the firelight from the tiki torches outside that filtered through the bay windows. Charlie’s heart somersaulted and she was pretty sure he noticed. _Shit._

“So, uh,” she started, abruptly intrigued by the device in front of her as she changed the subject. “I saw this ad for a new shooter game the other day and I really want it. It looks amazing.” She pulled up the site for it on the tablet he’d gotten her for Christmas, checking to see if the price had lowered.

Miles grunted, pen scribbling on the paperwork on the table. “What’s it called?”

Charlie shrugged, deflating a bit when she saw it was still regular price. “Republic Hysteria: A Revolution.” She sighed, kicking her shoes against the wood of the counter dejectedly. “It’s been top rated by practically everyone, but I can’t afford it.”

Miles nodded and continued to write without glancing up. “Noted,” he mumbled.

Charlie ignored him, already immersed in a game of Plants VS Zombies.

A week later, she got Republic Hysteria in the mail with a note that read, _Have fun. Love, Miles._

The next time it happened, she and Danny were sitting down with him for lunch after they’d been shopping for a new suit for him. She was describing a gorgeous blue dress, one that she’d seen in a shop window on the way to the restaurant. “And you know it’s bad when I think a dress is pretty.”

“Where was this?” Miles asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he leaned back in his chair.

Charlie gestured towards the streets outside dismissively. “That place down the road - Marion’s Boutique. Way too expensive.”

Danny rolled his eyes and mocked her, implying that she talked too much by flapping one hand. Charlie caught him out of the corner of his eye and slapped his arm, trying not to laugh. He cringed away from her. “Ow! What?!”

“I don’t have Nora here to talk her ear off about it, you dweeb, so just shut up and listen, and maybe I’ll convince dear old Uncle Miles to buy us dessert.” Charlie looked over at him expectantly.

Miles laughed, shaking his head. “You know I’ll buy you anything you want, kid.”

“Because we’re family, right?” Charlie grinned at him, leaning over to knock her fist into his shoulder, but he immediately caught her wrist, his fingers searing against her skin.

Danny was engrossed in the menu, so he didn’t see how Charlie gasped at Miles’ touch, letting out the breath in her lungs slowly, shakily as their gazes locked. Miles’ pupils were dilated, eyes fixated on her mouth as if he was in a trance.

“Oh, god. They have a fudge brownie volcano thing. Char, we’ve gotta split one of these.”

Miles lowered their arms down below the table, loosening his grip and swiping his thumb back and forth a few times over the red mark on her skin like a silent apology before letting go completely. He winked at her and turned his attention to her brother, whose nose was almost plastered to the desserts section. “Well, that’s hardly fair. Who’s gonna split one with me?”

Two days later, a delivery service was at the door. Charlie turned to holler for Danny to come downstairs, since she was sure it was his new suit, but the woman interrupted her. “Charlotte Matheson?”

“Uh.” She turned back around. “That’s me.” The box the woman held was white, wrapped in sparkling red silk ribbon, and Charlie eyed it like it was going to bite her.

The delivery service lady smiled and handed over a clipboard. “Sign this for me.”

Charlie took it in a daze and jotted down her name on the line. “What is it?” she asked as she handed the clipboard back over.

The woman shrugged and slid the signed papers under her arm, placing the box in Charlie’s hands. “I don’t ask questions, just deliver.” She beamed at her, saying, “Have a nice day!” before she marched down the driveway to her truck.

Charlie closed the door slowly and leaned her back against it as she untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. She slid the lid off and tossed it away, gasping when she saw what was inside.

It was the dress she’d wanted from Marion’s Boutique, the silky, baby blue material laying underneath a simple white card that was settled on top.

_Don’t get any ideas about returning it. I already warned Marion. Enjoy. -Miles._

Wanting him wasn’t anything new for Charlie. Her tiny schoolgirl crush she’d had for her wild, snarky Uncle Miles when she was younger had just morphed into lust once she’d hit puberty. She hadn’t thought much of it, him being her father’s brother, and she’d assumed it would pass eventually anyway.

But it had stayed, and it had went on and on until it developed into something far more serious than she’d ever intended. The gifts had only enhanced it, causing her to pine for the man that was slowly but surely consuming her every thought, her very being.

Charlie couldn’t talk to anyone about it, because no one _could_ know about it. The once innocent attraction had grown so much darker. Danny knew something was up with her, she could tell he knew. But he was so busy worrying about exams and getting into colleges, she could easily steer him away from it every time he brought it up.

That could only work for so long though. So, naturally, Charlie started to avoid Miles.

No one really noticed, her skipping out on family events or staying in her room whenever Miles stopped by. Her mom and dad cropped it up to stress, and it was easy to pretend she was just super busy with college or didn’t feel well enough to be around anyone, locking her door and talking through it like she was a plague victim.

But she couldn’t hide forever.

Miles texted her a week before her twenty first birthday, a nonchalant _Hey. You up?_ at nearly one in the morning. Charlie gazed at it for a few minutes, fingers hovering over the touchscreen keyboard until her resolve slithered away.

_unfortunately. what’s up?_

She bit at her nails, something she never did, as she sat on her bed. Her phone was laying on the covers in front of her crossed legs, black screen taunting her. A few minutes passed and it finally buzzed as it illuminated the dimly lit room.

_I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday. Didn’t catch you last time I came over._

“Because I’ve been avoiding you,” she mumbled to herself, already tapping out a reply. _idk, nora was gonna take me out the night before after midnight. i don’t really want anything this year._

Another text arrived thirty seconds after she hit send on hers. _How about I take you out on the night of?_

Charlie sucked in a deep breath, gnawing on her lip. Was that really a good idea? Half of her wanted so desperately to be alone with him, but the other half was so afraid of what she would say if he got her drunk enough. And for good reason.

Her phone buzzed again. _Or do you already have plans with your friends?_

Charlie sighed. Against her better judgement, she typed out, _no, i don’t. where are we going?_

She waited with her thumbs poised over the screen, shaking her leg impatiently. _It’ll be a surprise, but you’ll love it, I swear. What do you say?_

Charlie felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest at the thought. It was so dangerous, so risky. What if she told him, told him everything she felt for him after she’d had too much to drink? Maybe she wouldn't drink, just pretend to take a shot of Vodka but replace it with water when he wasn’t looking or something else equally ridiculous.

But was it just going to be the two of them? Would his best friend be coming along? Was Nora invited? Was Danny? _who else is coming?_

Miles’ next answer was almost immediate. _No one. Just the two of us._

She swallowed, an idea forming in her head. It was a little farfetched, but all the looks he’d thrown her way, the lingering touches, the gifts- she’d had time to think about them while she’d been in hiding and it all added up to something more, she was almost positive of it.

Or maybe she was looking too far into it.

Fuck it. _sure. sounds like fun._

Charlie Matheson had a plan. She was going to seduce her uncle.

The baby blue dress was tight on her body, hugging her curves more than she would’ve liked; her shoes were two inches too tall for her; and her diamond necklace kept getting sucked in between her breasts, but Charlie knew she looked damn good.

Miles confirmed it when she slid into his car, shock and hunger evident in his expression. She smiled at him as his eyes dropped, taking in her appearance, clearing his throat. “You look nice.”

“You told me to dress up.” Charlie shrugged, toying with the chain of her necklace, his gaze focused on her cleavage. “I figured you’d want to see me in the things you bought for me.”

Miles sucked in a deep breath, turning forward and pulling away from the curb. “Did you let Ben and Rachel know I’m taking you out?”

Charlie snorted. “Dad was so sucked into his computer, I’m pretty sure he forgot I existed.” She paused, pulling her phone out of her clutch as it vibrated, seeing a text from her mother and grinned.

_Have fun w/ Nora! Don’t party too hard and text me when u get home. Luv u!_

“And Mom just told me to have fun,” she continued, flashing the phone at him briefly so he couldn’t see the message properly. “So, they have a vague idea.”

He cut her eyes at her, turning onto the highway. The radio was playing quietly and she reached forward to crank up the volume, Bad Company filtering out of the speakers. She leaned back, looking over at him from beneath her lashes. “So, where are we going?”

“A restaurant,” he replied, smirking, not taking his eyes off of the road. “That’s all you’re getting out of me.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, settling back into her seat as she focused on the trees and various plazas blurring together out the window. It wasn’t until they’d passed all of the exits and were leaving the city completely that she really started to get curious. “Where the hell are we going, Miles?”

“I told you, a restaurant.”

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest and quirking an eyebrow at him. “Out of town? What, are the restaurants here not expensive enough for you?”

He sucked in through his teeth, glancing over at her, eyes zeroing in on her pushed up breasts before snapping back to the highway. “No, they’re not expensive enough for you.”

Charlie rolled her eyes again, fighting off the urge to smirk at him. “You know I’d rather eat a cheeseburger and fries at a diner, right?” She was pretty sure she’d made Miles see red.

“Damn it, Charlie,” he growled, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. “Can’t I just take you somewhere special without you being a stubborn little shit?”

She huffed indignantly, glaring at him. “Maybe if you asked nicely, yeah.”

Miles’ shoulders slacked as he switched to the right lane, driving down an off ramp and stopping at the red light. He looked over at her and frowned. “Look,” he started, hand dropping to her upper arm, his thumb caressing her skin. “I’m sorry, okay? I just wanna make sure you have a good time tonight, and the place I’m taking you to is awesome. Just relax.”

“Miles,” Charlie drawled, lips curved in a small smile. “You know I’ll have a good time with you no matter where we go.”

“Good.” He turned on his blinker as he pulled his ridiculously nice car into the parking lot of a building that was right by the water. “Then you’ll love this place.”

People were sitting outside on stools at a bar on the deck that wrapped all the way around the building, drinking and watching the television mounted on the wall. Tables were scattered about, people in outfits that were either fancy dress or totally nonchalant, sitting around them with drinks and delicious looking platters of food. There was a docking area right next to the restaurant where various boats were tied up, music filtering from a couple of them.

“Is this a yacht club or something?” Charlie asked as Miles pulled into a parking space.

He smiled, shaking his head. “Nah. They just have somewhere that you can leave your boat if you don’t feel like driving your car here.”

“Huh.” Charlie unbuckled her seatbelt, studying the boats with interest. “Don’t you own a sailboat or something like that?”

Miles nodded, cutting off the engine and taking his keys out of the ignition. “Yup. Might even bring you up here in it one day.”

She snorted, reaching for the door handle. “Yeah, whatever-”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Miles interrupted her, eyes cutting to her grip on the handle.

She pulled her hand back, eyebrows furrowed at him. “What?”

He didn’t answer, hopping out and slamming his door shut. Charlie watched him as he walked around the front of the car in long strides, coming to her side and opening the door. “Here.” He held out his hand for her, grinning lopsidedly.

She warded off the urge to roll her eyes and took it, letting him help her out of her seat. Miles closed the door and hit the lock button on his keys, pocketing them quickly before holding out his arm to her.

Charlie shook her head, slipping her arm through his with a teasing smile, leaning into him with her breasts purposely pushed up against him. “I think you may be taking this too far.”

He shrugged casually, leading her up the steps and holding the front door open as they walked in. “At least I drove us here in my car instead of my boat.”

The hostess at the podium spotted them and automatically beamed, grabbing two menus as she met them in the hall. “Mr. Matheson, so good of you to come see us again. Is it just you and the lady tonight, or will Mr. Monroe be joining you as well?”

Miles’ smile was strained, Charlie could tell. “Just the two us I’m afraid. Sorry, Shelly.”

The woman deflated a bit, but kept her expression in tact as she nodded. “Just as well. Follow me.”

Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him and Miles shook his head. “In a minute,” he mouthed.

They were walked down the hall past another bar, inside this time, and up a set of stairs to an area with occupied tables, the scent of seafood assaulting her senses. Shelly led them through to even more steps that went up to a roped off section right next to ceiling to floor windows, placing the menus on a table overlooking the water.

“Your waiter will be right with you,” she stated as she slipped by them, obviously avoiding looking directly at Miles.

He pulled out a chair, gesturing for Charlie to sit and she did as he slid it in for her. She glanced up at him as he came around and settled in the seat across from her. “What was that all about?”

Miles shook his head and snorted. “My business partner, Bass, has that girl wrapped around his finger and she’s got him wrapped around hers, but they’ve been fighting like crazy lately. They’re either gonna end up killing each other or getting married.”

Charlie smirked, flipping open the menu. “At least he’d be getting somewhere. You haven’t had a girlfriend for a while now. Grandma told me she doesn’t even want grandkids from you anymore, she just wants you to settle down.”

He groaned, rubbing a hand against his temple. “It’s neverending with her, isn’t it?”

“Sorry,” Charlie laughed out, hoping that his lack of recent history with women meant what she thought it did. Turning to glance out at the dark water and the pier that seemed to stretch out into it and nearly disappear, Charlie sighed. “God, this view is amazing.”

The corners of Miles’ lips twitched up, menu propped up in his hands. “Wait until you taste the food.”

An hour and a half later, Charlie was stuffed full of some of the most expensive shrimp, crab, fish, and hush puppies she’d ever had. “That was so good, I might cry.”

“Well, I hope you saved room,” Miles replied, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He smiled, gesturing behind her. “You’ve got something else headed your way.”

Charlie whipped around and she felt her eyes grow wide. A waitress was coming up to them with a huge slice of chocolate cake, chocolate syrup drizzled all over it and a single candle nestled inside of it. The plate was set in front of her and Charlie bit her lip as she stared at it.

“Make a wish and dig in, kid.”

She looked up at Miles and caught his gaze, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Charlie focused her eyes on the burning flame and snorted quietly to herself. ‘ _I wish my uncle would realize that I’m in love with him,_ ’ she thought as she blew out the candle.

“Happy birthday,” Miles told her and smiled broadly as she plucked the candle out and licked the cake off the end of it.

Charlie grinned back, pushing the plate towards the middle of the table. “Help me with this and I won’t punch you for making me gain ten pounds.”

Miles chuckled, slipping his fork into the cake and taking a bite of it. Charlie did the same and moaned softly, closing her eyes. “Oh my god. This is Devil’s food, isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer her and she opened her eyes to find him glaring out the window, cheek sucked in like he was gnawing on his gums angrily. She kicked his leg gently, trying to gain his attention. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he murmured and she watched him swallow, looking down and then he finally turned to her, expression completely one-eightyed. Miles smirked, getting another forkful of cake. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Oh.” Charlie frowned. “Well, I kind of wanted to get a drink from the bar first.”

He hummed teasingly, pursing his lips. “I’ve got a better idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry this was supposed to happen forever ago but i wrote more than expected and it's now in three parts so here you go

The music was deafening, pulsing throughout the club as people shouted and danced on each other. Miles had grabbed her hand and hadn’t let go as he led her through the front doors, the bouncer letting them in with barely a glance. She let him guide her to the back, his warm fingers entwined with hers, climbing the stairs to an upper area that was marked as ‘VIP.’

She could see the entire room, heads bobbing around on the dance floor below, people crowding around the bar for drinks. Miles pulled out a chair for her at a table in the middle, other couples and small groups occupying the rest, girls in tiny skirts and short shorts flashing their legs to lure in rich looking men to buy drinks for them.

“So, VIP, huh?” Charlie remarked as she slid into the chair that he’d pulled out for her. A bucket of ice, four tumblers and two shot glasses were sitting off to the side, and there was a title card resting on the opposite side of the table that read ‘reserved.’ Charlie picked it up, flashing it at him with an incredulous smirk.

Miles moved to the other side and sat down, grinning. An array of colors flashed over them from overhead, strobe lights flickering. “I was going to buy out the entire section for the evening, but I figured you’d want the full experience.”

_Fuck._ “You’re joking,” Charlie answered disbelievingly.

He shook his head, gesturing to the waiter that had been hovering nearby and the man zipped over to their table with lightning speed. “How are you doing tonight, Mr. Matheson?”

“I’m fine, Stu. You can cut the crap.” He motioned towards Charlie, looking up at Stu with his business face on as he slipped a couple of big bills into the waiter’s apron. “It’s her special evening so I don’t want any of those drunk fuckers coming over here and bothering us. Understand?” Stu nodded and Miles smiled, baring his teeth. “Excellent.”

Charlie watched the exchange in a daze, wondering just how much money Miles kept on him at all times. Stu gestured to a man hanging out by the VIP bar area and he sauntered over, leaning against the railing not too far away from where Charlie and Miles were seated. He raised his eyebrow at Miles expectantly and Miles pulled out a few more hundred dollar bills, rolling his eyes and holding them out to the man in between two of his fingers. The bouncer smirked and pocketed the money, moving to block the way to their table and spreading his legs apart in a defensive stance.

“What will you be having tonight, miss?” Stu asked, his attention solely focused on Charlie.

Miles cocked an eyebrow at her and she paused, realizing she hadn’t thought as far ahead to brush up on her alcohol. Nora had ordered everything for her the night before and she’d been so hopped up she hadn’t paid any attention to what she’d been given. There was a menu in front of her, but trying to read it and picture drinks in her mind was like trying to interpret a foreign language.

Miles looked like he was about to order for her, but an idea popped into her mind and she smiled slyly, leaning onto the table so that her cleavage was more prominent. “What do you think I should have for my twenty first birthday, Stu?”

The waiter’s eyes drifted to her tits for a split second and she knew Miles had to have seen. Charlie glanced over at him just as he was furling his fist on the table, jaw locking with an irritated expression on his face. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Uh, um,” Stu sputtered. “Do you have any preferences for taste?”

She bit her lip, blinking at him with a flirty smile. “Well, it is my _first time drinking_. Stu,” she stage whispered and winked at him. “But I’ve had rum and coke before and I liked it.”

Stu nodded nervously. “I could bring you some soda to mix with rum, if you want.” She could see Miles out of the corner of eye, working his jaw with an ugly frown. Stu cleared his throat, very obviously staring at her shoulder. “Bacardi bottle sound alright?”

She beamed, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. “Whatever you think is best, Stu.”

“Well," he started and glanced over at Miles. "How about a Hurricane cocktail to start?” he asked as he jerkily pointed it out on her menu.

Charlie read the details over and shrugged, nodding. Juice and rum, seemed simple enough. She liked rum and coke, what could be so different? “Sounds good,” she replied, fluttering her eyelashes a couple of times. “And how about a few of those jello shot things too? I had some of those last night. They were awesome.”

The waiter nodded nervously. "Anything else?"

Charlie opened her mouth to answer, but Miles interjected and growled out, “Bottle of Jack Daniels." Stu swallowed and shot her an apologetic look before he scampered away. Miles rounded on her, expression livid. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Charlie asked innocently, toying with the chain of her necklace, feeling the diamond settle in between the tops of her breasts.

Miles’ eyes flickered downwards, the scowl on his face slowly slipping away and she felt triumphant for the second time that evening. He’d bought the dress, the necklace, even her heels and thong (though it was with a gift card he’d handed her a couple of months before), and Charlie felt good wearing it all, felt like she was his. 

She had picked up on the signs of his attraction before, but she’d brushed it off, thinking she’d been reading too much into it. She’d practically caught him staring at her ass while Ben was having a conversation with him several months back, and afterwards she’d started wearing the shortest shorts and skirts imaginable around him to get him to look again, but it was to no avail.

She had put it up to him spacing out and her ass just being there. But then it had finally happened again at one of the family dinner parties a couple of months later. He’d been sitting down at the kitchen table, avidly joining in on the conversation until Charlie had to get up and brushed by him, grazing his shoulder. She’d looked back briefly at the doorway and was shocked when she saw his eyes were locked on her bare legs and shorts clad backside, obviously ignoring her mom’s inane chatter about work.

And then the completely unnecessary and incredibly drawn out, lingering touching came into play. Fingers splayed against her lower back as they walked together, the occasional dart and squeeze of his hand on her shoulder or thigh with a small smile, their skin touching in some way at family occasions when they sat next to each other.

She was pretty sure he didn’t even realize what he’d been doing. And Charlie was being driven to insanity, the societal boundaries set so strongly in place that she’d felt sick when she thought of what she wanted him to do to her.

Miles abruptly shook his head and averted his stare, scrubbing a hand through his hair, looking like the last thing he wanted to do was stare at her tits. “Nevermind.”

Charlie frowned at him, feeling her courage slipping a bit, leaning back in her chair. “What-”

“I said nevermind,” Miles interjected. He wouldn’t look at her, attention focused on the crowd below them, eyebrows furrowed.

_What the hell?_

God, maybe she was fucked up, maybe she had read too much into it. He was just trying to take her out and show her a good time, because he was lonely and didn’t have a girlfriend to spoil, and there she was trying to get him to fuck her. The amount of money he’d spent on her for the entire evening was probably enough to make a small dent in her student loans, for fuck’s sake.

She never should have agreed to this. She should’ve stayed home, ignored Miles’ attempts to talk to her. It had gone too far, way too far.

“Miles-”

“And here you are,” Stu announced, sweeping in with a glass of a reddish cocktail and two bottles of liquor. He set Charlie’s drink down in front of her cautiously, but Miles interrupted his steady hand by snatching up the Jack Daniels bottle from the tray, sloshing the whiskey into a tumbler from the table, and downing it before Stu could even react properly.

Miles placed the glass down on the table with a thud and grimaced, tossing some ice into it and pouring some more whiskey into it. “That’s all for now.”

Stu nodded, sliding three jello filled shot glasses onto the table and then placed the bottle of rum and a bottle of Coke into the bucket of ice on the table. “Do you want anything else this evening, miss?”

“No,” Miles grunted as she opened her mouth to answer, gesturing towards Charlie dismissively. “She’s fine with that for now.”

“Seriously?” Charlie sneered over at Miles and he ignored her, intent on his drink. Stu took off without a backwards glance and she turned to watch the waiter go towards the bar, sipping on her cocktail angrily. She wondered if she should flirt with him some more to throw Miles off of her tail since she’d obviously fucked it all up for good. Hell, maybe Miles had a secret thing for Rachel and the reason he was checking out Charlie was to picture what Rachel had looked twenty years ago before Ben got a hold of her.

Somehow that seemed a little bit more twisted than an uncle and a niece fucking.

Fuck it. Stu had a nice ass. Red hair, red freckles, fairly slim. She could work with it and not be totally turned off.

“Oh, god,” Miles groaned and Charlie whipped her head around to look at him. “Am I gonna have to sit here all night watching you moon after fucking Stu, of all goddamn people?”

“What?” She furrowed her eyebrows at him and Miles closed his eyes like he was in pain.

 _Was he-?_ Charlie felt hope blooming again. His jaw was clenched, fists curled up again as he flexed his muscles under his jacket. She could read her uncle like a book and she knew it was now or never. “I know that look. You’re jealous.”

Miles’ eyes shot open and he cocked an eyebrow at her incredulously. “What?”

His gaze locked on Charlie’s with an intensity that made heat swell in her lower belly. She didn’t dare look away. Was this it? Had she finally cracked Miles?

“You’re jealous,” Charlie repeated, tilting the corner of her mouth up with her eyebrows raised at him. He looked thoughtful, staring into her eyes searchingly and she desperately wished he was finding what he needed to find to understand how she felt.

Miles suddenly broke his gaze to drink his whiskey and he stood up from his chair, shedding the black jacket he had over his white shirt, the top two buttons loose, revealing a slight smattering of dark hair on his chest. He moved around the table, holding his hand out as he looked into her eyes again. “Come on.”

“What are we doing?” Charlie asked, taking his hand anyway as she stood up, her heart hammering away in her chest like it was trying to break free.

Miles quirked the corners of his lips up, eyes burning with something she was sure was akin to lust. “We’re gonna dance.”

“Oh, hell no,” she said quickly, reluctantly drawing her hand from his grasp and his face dropped to which she felt oddly elated about. “I’m doing these shots before you drag me out into that mess,” Charlie continued.

She turned around and tossed back the first one easily, putting it down while she grabbed the next. Miles waited behind her silently, watching with dark, fervent eyes. She set the last one down, turning to him slowly, trying to gauge his expression.

“Ready?” he asked in a murmur, hand held out.

Charlie nodded jerkily and took it, letting him lead her down to the first floor and into the mass of people. Miles turned around once they’d found somewhere to somewhat move, pulling Charlie’s body close to his. The music was creating a beat that made everything feel more intimate as she placed her hand on his chest so they wouldn’t get separated.

It had taken years, _years_ for them to get to this point. She’d never in her wildest dreams imagined that of all places, of all situations, that this would be how she finally got Uncle Miles to look her way.

_God._ It was every fantasy come to life. They started to really move, Charlie swaying her hips to the beat as Miles stared her down, moving with her. She gulped, feeling trapped and suddenly a lot more nervous than she had been five minutes before. Turning around quickly, trying to regain her composure, she danced with her ass towards him, pushing her hair to the side and sliding her hand down from the back of her neck, across her collarbone to her chest in an invitation.

Miles grabbed her hip with one hand and she felt him against her backside, his breath hot on her neck as he grinded into her. His other hand snaked around her body and grabbed her own hand on her chest, intertwining their fingers and shoving her palm up against her breast. Charlie gasped, eyes closing as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, bodies bumping into each other.

“God, kid, the things you do to me,” Miles whispered hoarsely into her ear, his lips brushing against the skin just below. “It’s so fucking wrong.”

Charlie gulped, opening her eyes and picking her head up to look at him as she wrapped her free arm up around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair loosely. Her heart was pounding even harder in her chest, a lump stuck in her throat. “Miles?”

He met her gaze, his face inches from hers. “Tell me you want this, Charlie.”

“I want this,” she answered immediately. “I want this, Miles.”

His grasp on her hand and her hip tightened before he whirled her around, pulling her up against him as his lips met hers. His tongue was in her mouth before she even realized what had happened and she came to her senses immediately, kissing him back with fierce determination.

Holy fucking shit. She was kissing her fucking uncle. Charlie gasped into his mouth, her fingers curled into his shirt tightly, afraid to let go of him in case he would try to flee. But Miles was keeping them both steady, one of his hands tangled into her styled hair and the other resting just above her backside, and she was pretty sure he wanted this just as much as she did.

“Fuck.” He drew back, forehead resting against hers as they both panted. “Come on. We’re paying the bill and getting the hell out of here.”

Charlie let out a sharp, exhilarated laugh, hands shaking as she got up on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his mouth. Miles smirked at her, his eyes practically overflowing with affection and led her back upstairs, cornering a terrified looking Stu while she grabbed his jacket and the bottles from their table, nodding at the bouncer that had been guarding them. Miles found her and they left almost as quickly as they came, fingers locked together.

“How long?” Miles asked in the car, driving with one hand on the wheel and one resting on her thigh, thumb sweeping across her bare skin.

Charlie looked over at him, chewing on her lip in contemplation. “I can’t remember.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, flicking on his blinker to change lanes. “You can’t remember? What does that mean?”

“It’s been that long,” she mumbled, turning to look out the window so he couldn’t see how deep in it she really was. “I had a crush on you when I was younger, and it sort of escalated from there.”

The car was completely silent, save for the quiet rumble of the engine and Charlie couldn’t help but glance over at him, catching his expression as they drove past a street lamp, the yellow light sliding over his face. He looked pained, almost like what she said hurt him. “Miles?”

Miles’ fingers tightened on her leg, not looking at her as he pulled over onto the side of the road. Removing his hand, he put the car in park and turned his body to her. “Charlie,” he muttered as he finally put his eyes on her. “I’m Ben’s- I’m your dad’s brother- fuck.” He pulled away, rubbing a hand over his face vigorously. “I’m your fucking uncle, Charlie, and even better, you're _half_ my age.”

“What, you think I don’t know all that?” Charlie licked her lips, though her mouth felt as dry as a desert. The patch of skin on her leg where his hand had laid tingled, as if he’d branded it with his touch. “You think I haven’t thought about how sick I am for wanting you like I do?” 

“You can’t- You’re too young to understand-” He leaned back in his seat as Charlie glared over at him, throwing his hands up as he grimaced. “Look, I’m sorry, maybe this was a bad idea.”

Charlie blinked at him dumbfoundedly, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming at him. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead before she turned and smiled at him bitterly. “So, what? You’re gonna drop me off at home and pretend this never happened?”

“Yes,” Miles answered immediately, his face contorted in a frown. “I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like this-”

“Seriously?” she scoffed, glaring at him. His expression remained the same, mouth hung open in mid sentence, staring at her like he was afraid she was going to explode. He was right to look worried; Charlie had never felt angrier, never felt like she was being abandoned like she was now. “Well, fuck you, then.”

He winced. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to prevent.”

Charlie let out a cry of frustration, unbuckling her seatbelt and opened the car door, climbing out unsteadily as her heels tried to find purchase in the hard dirt. It was a bit chilly out and she was just a little bit tipsy, but she would manage, as long as it meant she was getting away from the asshole sitting in the driver’s seat. She groaned internally as she hobbled to the side of the road, looking at the closest mailbox to figure out where she was.

“What the fuck are you doing, Charlie?!” Miles exclaimed, slamming his door shut as he walked around the front of the car, the headlights silhouetting him as he came towards her.

She left the passenger side door wide open, coming around it to push past him and start down the road. She wasn’t dealing with this; she was going to walk home, or at least walk for a good while until she got tired of being stubborn and called Nora to come pick her up. Charlie didn’t look back, not even when she heard his footsteps behind her.

“Stop,” Miles half-shouted as he zipped in front of her, blocking her way. “Just stop, Charlie, please.”

Her heels clacked hard against the asphalt as she tried to shove him to the side again. He may have been long and lanky, but he held himself well. “Move, Miles.”

“I don’t think so, Feisty McGee.” He didn’t grab her like she thought he was going to, just hovered closely with an expression of determination on his face. “Just hear me out.”

Charlie huffed out a sound of disbelief, shooting daggers up at him. “You’re the one that needs to hear _me_ out. You can’t just kiss me then tell me we can’t be together twenty minutes later.” She crossed her arms, trying her best to meet his heady stare of desperation. “I’ve loved you my whole life, Miles. Love that goes _way_ beyond platonic. I thought there was something wrong with me, especially when I figured out that I couldn’t love Jason back. We were together for four years, _four years_. I mean, I liked him, I cared about him, but I didn’t love him.”

Miles was silent, watching her with somber eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She brought one of her hands up to run through her hair frustratedly, shoving the blonde locks back.

“So, don’t tell me I’m too young to understand. I fucking understand. I know how bad this is, how fucked up I am. This is seriously fucking complicated, but if you- if you feel the same way I do, we could-” Charlie’s voice cracked and she paused, clearing her throat and glancing up at him. “We could figure this out. Together.”

Miles looked wrecked.

He looked as fucking terrified as she felt.

“You want me, Miles,” Charlie whispered, voice barely audible over the wind rustling the tree leaves and the quiet purr of the car engine behind them. “Admit it.”

Miles’ Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and she stepped towards him, gently cupping his stubbled cheek in one of her hands. He licked his lips, eyes transfixed on her mouth as she slowly edged closer to him.

“I can’t,” he answered in a gravelly tone. “I can’t take advantage of you, Charlie. Not you.”

Charlie pressed herself up against him fully, her other hand sliding down his side and settling underneath his shirt. She’d never felt so sure of herself in her entire life. “It’s a good thing I’m taking advantage of you instead, then.”

When their lips met, she was pretty sure it was what sin tasted like and she decided that if sin was what she had to shoulder on to feel like she was finally whole, then so fucking be it. Miles was worth it.

“This isn’t going to work,” Miles muttered once they pulled apart.

Charlie sighed heavily through her nostrils. “It will,” she replied, smiling weakly as she pushed his black bangs out of his face. “Because we’re family.”


	3. Chapter 3

The front door had barely latched closed before Charlie launched herself onto Miles, toeing off her heels as he backed her up on the entrance hallway wall, her backside thudding gently against it. A grunt escaped him as she yanked him closer just like every dream she’d ever had about him. He mouthed at her collarbone as she slowly maneuvered her leg along his own before he grabbed it, stilling her. “We shouldn’t-”

“Miles, if you say we shouldn’t be doing this while you’re making out with me against a wall, I’m going to ram my fist up your ass,” Charlie interjected, digging her nails lightly into his shoulder, focusing on hooking her leg around his hip.

“Noted,” he mumbled against her skin and started to kiss his way up her neck. He moved back, smirking at her, that smirk that she’d wanted to wipe off his face so many times before by sticking her tongue down his throat. “Maybe I’m into that sort of thing.”

Charlie grew still, one leg hanging limply in his grasp as she stared up at him. “What, really?”

Miles rolled his eyes, running the hand holding her leg in place to slide his fingers underneath the hem of her dress. His touch was searing, sending electric flames licking up and down her body as he pulled her closer, almost supporting all of her weight. Charlie felt the hardwood floor slide against the tips of her toes of her unoccupied leg as he rolled his hips into her. Her breath hitched as his bulge brushed against her clit, her head knocking against the wall.

“Fuck, Miles,” Charlie gasped, arms wrapping tightly around him, heel digging into the back of his leg.

Miles grinned slyly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, a gesture he’d unknowingly tortured her with for years, dropping her leg softly and backing away, hands snagging her hips and pulling her towards the staircase. She bit back a smile as he let her go, appreciative eyes trailing from her legs, upwards, and she let him take her hand, dragging her up to the second floor.

“I remember getting lost in this place as a kid,” she mumbled, frayed memories of get-togethers and celebrations over the years flitting through her mind. She regretted missing out on the last few, locked up in her room, reprimanding herself for how she felt.

Miles glanced back at her as he lead her into his room, and he pulled her to him across the threshold. "Okay," he started, a hand cupping her cheek tenderly. Charlie leaned into the touch, clutching at his shirt which needed to be off; _what’s it still doing on?_ “If we’re gonna do this, you’re gonna have to take it down a notch.”

"Why?" Charlie asked, feeling a bit smug as she ran a hand along the hem of his pants, moving downwards. “I think you like it, _Uncle Miles_.”

Miles bit his lip hard as she brushed the front of his pants and she smiled up at him teasingly, palming his dick through the fabric. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest and she’d never felt more alive, more like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, her fingers unbuttoning and unzipping her uncle’s pants.

“See?” she breathed as she dipped her hand into his briefs, sliding her palm along the length of him.

“Jesus, Charlie,” Miles groaned, hands coming up to grab at her waist. “This is so not-”

Charlie leaned up and kissed him, scraping her teeth on his bottom lip, peeking her tongue out and meeting his own for the briefest moment. She liked being in control, liked hearing him panting because she was jerking him off.

“Do me a favor and shut up,” she said against his mouth, twisting her hand up from the base of his dick, sliding her thumb across his slit, smearing pre-cum. Miles groaned and Charlie let him go suddenly, stepping away from him with a grin. He looked a bit lost as she turned to the side, pulling her hair away and lifting her arm. “Unzip me?”

His expression darkened, lust in his eyes as he reached out and dragged the zipper down her torso. Charlie sucked in a deep breath, one of his hands gliding along her skin as he bared it. Each tooth of the zip felt like it took a decade to come apart and she was grateful when he finally reached the bottom, holding the dress in place, tilting his head towards her, seeking permission.

Charlie nodded, and a small, reassuring smile graced his face, tugging it down and off of her. She stepped out of the pooled dress, naked save for her underwear, _if you could call them underwear_ , and met his unwavering gaze.

“Damn,” Miles whispered hoarsely and she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, her stomach swooping from the unadulterated want in his eyes. “Are you sure, Charlie? Because this is- there’s no coming back from this.”

“I’m sure.” She stepped up to him, avoiding looking directly at him, pressing a tiny kiss to his stubbled jaw as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” His undefined, yet firm abdomen met her touch as she finished, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and shoving the shirt off. “I’ve thought about doing this,” she nipped at his neck, “and this,” tongue gliding along his skin before she sucked hard, hard enough to leave a bruise.

She felt his hand wrap into her hair and he nudged her head, bringing her mouth up to his, kissing her deeply. Charlie couldn’t help but moan softly as he pulled her flush against him, his erection prominent, her breasts shoved up on his chest.

“Please, Miles,” she begged in a low voice, fingers finding his belt loops, tugging him towards the king sized bed, further into the room. Miles smirked down at her, getting onto the mattress as she scooted up on it, landing somewhere in the middle of the giant thing. She blinked up at him slowly, hair tumbling down and brushing across her breasts. “I need you-”

He cut her off with his tongue, slipping it inside of her mouth before trailing kisses down to her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth. “Am I allowed to-”

“Yes,” Charlie gasped, one hand tangled in his black locks. “Whatever you want, yes.”

Miles snorted quietly to himself before she felt him suck hard on the area just below her jawline, tilting her head back to give him more room. One of his hands made its way down her body, gently caressing the side of her breast, teasing a nipple between his index and thumb, then down, down, down until he had one finger underneath the thin elastic of her thong, tugging at it questioningly.

“Yes.” She ran one of her hands down his back, settling it on his hip, gulping before whispering, “I like it a bit rough, and my clit is really sensitive, just a heads up.”

“Noted,” he replied, leaving sloppy kisses on her belly as he hooked his fingers underneath the band of her underwear.

She lifted her hips as he pulled the thong down her thighs. "Anything I should know about you?" Charlie asked breathily.

"Squeeze hard, and biting and scratching are definite turn ons." He pursed his lips, smiling at her teasingly, and she could practically hear his thoughts, his gaze zeroing in on her naked body. Putting her elbows beneath her, she sat up slightly, bringing a leg up towards her, leaning it off to the side to give him a better show. “Fuck, look at you,” Miles breathed, tossing her underwear behind him.

She smirked at him, raising her eyebrows at his expression and he narrowed his eyes at her. “Shut up.”

He leaned forward, kissing her lips then trailing down, nipping at her neck, reaching her breasts and sliding his tongue along one of her nipples. His hand ran across her calf, up and up until he was ghosting over her thigh. Charlie moaned softly, curling her hand into his hair again, the other into the bed sheets as he slipped his fingers between her folds. He buried his face against the valley between her breasts, growling a quiet, “ _Jesus._ ”

Charlie gnawed on her bottom lip as he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, his mouth latched onto her nipple, inhaling shakily through her nose. “What?”

Miles looked up at her, eyes dancing as he quirked the side of his mouth up at her, not answering, _again_. Another finger in and he started to crook them up, finding that little sweet spot. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, her hips shifting against his hand, her clit grazing it. It felt so fucking good, having him half laying on top of her, mouth on her heated torso, fingering her deftly.

_Fuck._

“Miles,” Charlie whined quietly. “Miles-”

He added another finger and she cut off, crying out almost soundlessly as he jabbed upwards, moving his head down, lips dragging across her belly. _Shit, shit, shit-_ His gentle kiss to her clit nearly drove her insane, his stubble tangling with her trimmed hair, until he flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub repeatedly and-

“I’m-” Charlie jerked her hips up as she reached the breaking point, throwing her head back with a moan. Miles held her down as she rode out her orgasm, basically grinding herself on his face.

“Well,” Miles drawled, licking his lips with a mischievous smile as Charlie came down from the high, blinking at him. He removed his fingers and she sighed at the loss, smoothing a hand through his hair.

“Well?” she croaked, eyes hooded, her smile lazy.

He huffed a laugh, teeth white as he beamed and crawled up the bed, laying down beside her, putting his hand inside the nook of her waist. She inched her head closer and kissed him for a while, languid and content, faintly tasting herself on his lips.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” she mumbled against his mouth, his stubble scratching against her face, and she tugged at his belt loops.

“Oh, am I?” Miles teased, smacking her hands away and lifting his ass up, shoving his pants and briefs down in one move, tossing them both off of the bed.

_Damn_. Charlie inhaled sharply, eyes transfixed on his dick, cut and flushed, and _not as big as Jason’s_ , but still making her want more, an ache between her thighs. She licked her lips and glanced over at him, catching his hungry stare.

His gaze dropped to her mouth, eyes dark with need. “Tell me what you want, Charlie.”

She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together in hope to ease the tension she felt building again and she couldn’t help but lean forward into his space, letting her lack of words be replaced by a dirty kiss. He was still as hard as earlier, she found, as she encircled his dick, setting a rhythm and jerking him off.

Miles groaned into her mouth, putting his forehead to hers, murmuring her name like a prayer. “Harder.”

Instead of tightening her hold, Charlie released him and pushed him onto his back. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, opening his mouth to, no doubt, question what she was doing when she slid down to the lower half of his body. Miles instantly sobered, trying to lean up. “Charlie, no, you don’t have-”

“Oh, please,” she drawled, quirking a brow at him with a smile. “I want to.”

Not bothering to wait for him to respond, she pulled her hair off to one side, bowing over his dick and taking it into her hand. She had never really wanted to do this before - not with Jason or the other couple of guys she had fooled around with after him, but now it was so tempting. She peeked her tongue out, licking up from about halfway down his shaft and closing her mouth over the head, swirling around the slit gently.

“Fuck, Charlie,” he muttered, laying back down on the bed with a muffled thud.

She wrapped her lips further over her teeth and went down on him, her tongue sliding along his dick. Hearing him groan, she flicked her eyes up at him, catching his burning gaze. She used one of her hands to start jerking him off, trying to bob her head alongside it and find a rhythm. His hands were tangled in the sheets, hips jerking slightly as she took him as far into her mouth as she could. She slid an arm on top of him, trying to hold him down while choking a little.

“Shit,” Miles groaned, sitting up and bringing a hand up to push her hair behind her ear, running it down to her hollowed cheek where he could probably feel himself. “You good?”

Charlie nodded her head once, smiling slightly and pulled herself up to the head of his dick, sucking hard while twisting her hand up and down. He gasped, gripping her hair tight while her tongue worked him. Her jaw ached and her hand was tired, but Miles seemed close. Hell, he went down on her without hesitation. She could do this one thing-

“Charlie, I’m gonna-” Miles groaned, his hand in her locks curling into a fist as he came. The jizz hit the back of her throat and she coughed, nearly choking again as she pulled off while another spurt of cum flew forward and slapped her on the lips and cheek.

“Yum,” Charlie rasped sarcastically, reluctantly swallowing what had gotten into her mouth while somehow miraculously not making a face. It wasn’t exactly the best taste.

Miles let out one sharp laugh, getting a hold of her arms and gently pulling her up to him. She straddled his lap and he smiled at her, facial expression satisfied and sleepy, wiping the cum from her face. As his fingers swept over her lips, she slipped her tongue out and caught them, getting some of the jizz in her mouth and swallowing it, still somehow managing to not make a disgusted face. She deserved a fucking Oscar.

Miles’ eyes darkened, grinning like he’d won an award himself. “Fuck, how did I ever deserve you?”

Charlie smiled softly at him, one hand playing with the greying hairs on his chest. “I wonder the same thing.” She paused, biting her lip teasingly. “About you deserving me. Not me deserving you.”

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his hands around her waist. “Come here, you little shit.”

They ended up at the top of the bed, underneath the comforter finally, and curled around each other in what seemed to be a mountain of pillows. Charlie laid her head against Miles’ chest, her ear directly over his heart.

“How is this going to work, Miles?” she whispered, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes. “What are we gonna do?”

Miles stared down at her, his eyes calculating, his arm tightening around her. “We’ll make it work.” He moved his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with his palm. In his arms, Charlie felt safe; she felt warm; she felt loved. But most of all, she felt at home. Miles smiled at her, reassuring and sturdy, and then he used her own words against her. “Because we’re family.”

\---

 

“The drink you spilt all over me, ‘Lover’s Spit’ left on repeat. My mum and dad let me stay home. It drives you crazy getting old-”

“What the hell is this?”

Charlie bit her lip, looking over at him, trying to quell the nervous swoop in her stomach. He was glaring at the bluetooth player and she tried not to laugh. The shuffle had procured the song and she had decided to let it play, looking for something more Miles-ish while it did. “Lorde.”

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, meeting her eyes. “But that’s a girl singing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Charlie answered, snorting a little. “It’s spelled ‘lord' with an ‘e’ at the end.”

He threw up one of his hands, letting it slap back down on the steering wheel with a thump. “I can’t even keep up with the Kardashians and now I’ve gotta look up ‘lord with an e.’”

She laughed, though she was sure it lacked realism, abandoning the phone to turn towards him. Her nerves were shot, there was a weight in her gut, and he was acting like nothing was wrong. It was driving her a little crazy, especially since she’d spent the night at his place and he was bringing her there with him. Their family were made up of geniuses, top schools and high paying government jobs. They were going to figure it out eventually. 

Sighing, Charlie shifted in her seat before asking, “Miles, how the hell are you so calm?”

He glanced over at her, lifting one of his shoulders with pursed lips. “It’s just a family dinner.”

“The first family dinner since we’ve-” she hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“What?” Miles interjected quietly. He stopped at a red light, cutting his eyes over at her with a quirked eyebrow. She couldn’t look at him, focusing her gaze on his chest. “Is this your way of finding out what I think we should be labeled as?”

 _Well, shit._ “It wasn’t originally. I was more worried about the family finding out, but I guess so, yeah.” She peeked up at him from under her lashes, playing with her fingers in her lap. “We’re not dating, really, and it’s more than just fucking, it’s-”

Miles leaned forward, across the console, and took her face into his one of his hands, dragging her lips to his. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and when he moved back, she was breathless. His eyes were what made her feel anchored, the love in them almost radiating. He didn’t like to talk much, words weren’t his strong point, and Charlie knew that; sometimes she just felt overwhelmed by it.

“I love you, Charlie,” he muttered, swiping his thumb across her cheek. “And that’s all that matters.” He grinned at her, settling back into his seat. “Besides, I am almost one hundred percent certain that more attention will be drawn by Gran being an overdramatic host than by us being more touchy than usual.”

Suddenly, a car horn blasted from behind them and Charlie jumped, finding the road in front of them clear, the car that had been before them driving through the greenlighted intersection. Miles smirked, winking at her as he took off, gaining speed without a glance backwards.

She felt calmed, yet still fidgety as they reached her grandmother’s side of town. He obviously noticed because he placed one of his warm hands on her thigh, squeezing it a little before running it up and down. They hadn't had sex that morning and she was a little worked up. It might explain why she let her legs fall open so easily at his touch, the pads of his fingers trailing on the inside of her thigh.

If someone had told Charlie a few weeks before that she would somehow end up in the car with her uncle, his hand pushing her dress up as he drove to her grandmother’s house, she wouldn’t have dared to believe them.

“Miles,” Charlie gasped as he brushed over the fabric of her underwear. “What are you doing?”

He looked concerned, drawing his hand back and settling it on her bare thigh, her dress rucked up to reveal her black panties. “Well, you’re tense and it’s making me tensed. I just thought-”

“You thought right, but I want-” _you inside of me._ Charlie stopped, looking around at their surroundings. “Okay, find somewhere discreet.”

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, glancing over at her. “What? Why- Oh.”

His eyes darkened and he licked his bottom lip as she reached over and cupped him through his slacks, cocking an eyebrow at him as she trailed her fingers along the length of him. He automatically pulled into a plaza parking lot, driving around to the back of the buildings while Charlie shucked off her underwear. She leaned over and worked on the button of his pants, unzipping it and slipping her hand into his briefs, wrapping her fingers around his dick.

“Fuck, Charlie.” He turned the car down a back road, trees flying past them as he pulled into a pocket of the woods. Putting the car into park, he nodded at her hands with a teasing smile. “Mind backing off for a minute?”

She let him go of him with a huff and decided to unbuckle his seatbelt to save time, unbuckling her own afterwards. The dinner party was in thirty minutes and they would have had plenty of time, but now-

Miles leaned down and grabbed onto the bar underneath the seat, sliding it back as far as possible until it clicked into place, then reached for the side handle, lying it down all the way. He looked over at her, eyes dancing as he shoved his pants down. “Way I see it, we’ve got about twenty minutes.”

“Should be plenty of time, then,” Charlie shot back, biting her lip with a smile as he scowled playfully at her.

He moved across the console and snagged her waist, pulling her towards him. “Get over here.”

Climbing into his lap, she instantly wrapped her hand around his dick, twisting it up and thumbing the head, the steering wheel digging into her back as she shifted. He was hardening in her grasp and she felt empowered, grinding herself on his leg. He grazed his fingers across her clit, dipping between the lips of her and sliding two of them inside.

“Fuck, Charlie,” he growled and she was sure it was because of how wet she already was. She moaned, bending forward and putting her forehead against his, simultaneously jerking him off as he fingered her.

“Condom?” she gasped, riding his hand while he added another finger.

“In the middle compartment,” he muttered, blindly reaching for it until Charlie slapped his hand away and opened it herself, digging out the foil packet with ease.

Miles’ hooded eyes found hers, lying back and gazing at her with a lazy grin, his head lolling on the headrest. He snatched the condom from her, ripping it open with his teeth and removing his hand from her cunt. She sighed softly and he made her remove her hand from his dick to roll the condom onto it.

Lifting herself up, she slowly edged the lower half of her body forward as he grabbed himself. His steadying hand found her hip and she felt the head of his dick at her entrance. He pushed up while she lowered down onto him, and he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss as he bottomed out. “Fuck, Charlie.”

It probably wasn’t the best idea, fucking in the car in the woods behind a shopping plaza, less than half an hour before their family dinner party, but _fuck_ , it was what they needed. She sighed into his mouth as she lifted herself up, slipping back down onto him with ease. They set a slow pace at first, Charlie bouncing on his lap, one hand gripped in his hair when she knew it shouldn’t be - sex hair wasn’t the best idea either, and Miles rocking his hips up into her as he pulled her dress up to her bra and pushed the cup above her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth.

“Miles,” she whined breathlessly, grappling at his shoulder for better leverage to grind down on him faster, her clit bumping against him deliciously. “ _Fuck._ ”

She felt him smile against her skin and he pulled back, leaning against the lowered seat with quirked eyebrows. _Good?_ , he was silently asking and she nodded in return. His hands were on her ass instantly, pulling her onto him as he fucked up into her _hard_. Charlie couldn’t help the loud, high pitched moans that escaped her as he pounded into her, just barely meeting his thrusts as he helped her move. His fingers found her clit, rubbing it vigorously.

“Miles, I’m-” Charlie gasped as she felt the pressure that had been building go over the edge, her muscles clamping down around him. “I’m coming, _Miles_ ,” she dragged out as he fucked her through it, cunt pulsing on his dick. She kissed him, biting on his bottom lip, coming down from her high.

“Want me to pull out?” he asked, his tone deep, hair a bit ruffled from her pulling on it.

She shook her head, her blonde locks curtaining around her as she leaned forward, letting him have complete control of her. “You don’t have to.”

“Noted,” he muttered, smirking, and it was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, panting into his shoulder, sucking a bruise into his neck as he pounded into her with deep, long thrusts. She grasped at the seat behind him, one of her hands finding purchase against his neck, feeling overwhelmed at the sensation.

“God, fuck, you’re always so tight,” he growled, his hot mouth on her neck, nipping at it with his teeth as he pulled her down on him with one of his hands on her ass. “So fucking good.”

Charlie whimpered loudly. His was mouth latched onto her neck, and he moved back, breath hot on her ear as he groaned, one last stuttering thrust slammed into her before he stopped completely. They were both sweaty and disheveled, but she didn’t care, running her hands through his hair, down his torso. He rested his forehead against her chest and she lied her chin on top of his head, kissing it gently.

“We’re probably gonna be late,” she stated quietly, biting back a smile. “Grandma’s gonna be furious.”

Miles huffed a laugh into her breasts, leaning them both backwards, clinging onto her. She pulled up and off of him, wanting to get away before her legs cramped up, but he held her close, kissing all over her heated skin softly. “At least I proved to you how great my stamina is.”

Charlie smirked down at him, smoothing his black locks down. “You’ll have to do better than that to prove that to me, _old man._ ”

He rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head before pulling her down for a kiss, beaming into it when he found her still smiling.

\---

No one had even noticed that they were ten minutes late or that Miles’ hair was messier than usual. They didn’t run into any problems until they were all sat down eating and Grandma narrowed her eyes at her older son suspiciously. “Miles, is that a hickey on your neck?”

“What? No, Mom, it’s just-”

“You can’t fool me! Did you meet someone nice? How long have you been seeing them?”

“Mom, she’s just a friend. It’s not that big of a deal.”

No one knew why Charlie was snickering so hard or why Miles was glaring at her, but Grandma was grumbling that she was pretty sure it was because she’d met her uncle’s girlfriend and he’d made her promise not to say anything. “Why won’t you tell me about her?”

“Trust me, Gran,” Charlie gasped through her laughter. “You don’t want to know.”

Miles’ angry expression sobered and he quirked his lips up at her, and she just _knew_ that everything was going to be okay.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know?!”

Or maybe not.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi. Come bug me on [tumblr](http://theseaofyears.tumblr.com) if you want).


End file.
